everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Callum Direach
Callum Direach is the son of Ian Direach from How Ian Direach got the Blue Falcon, a Scottish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Orange Fairy Book. Info Name: Callum Direach Age: 15 Parent's Story: How Ian Direach got the Blue Falcon Roommate: Zoltan Turul Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To understand falcons and learn the art of falconry. My "Magic" Touch: I can talk to falcons. They understand what I say. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Devika Nagini. She talks to the snakes like I talk to the falcons. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrible at dancing, plain and simple. Favourite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I enjoy working with the falcons. Least Favourite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I'm a very clumsy dancer. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Zoltan. He shares my love of birds. Character Appearance Callum is above average height, with pale skin and red hair parted on the left side and blue eyes. He wears a black jacket, a pink shirt, and blue jeans. He also wears a blue falcon-shaped hat on his head. Personality Callum is friendly and outgoing. He tends to be calm most of the time, in contrast to the stereotype that redheads are hot-headed. He is a lover of birds, especially falcons, and likes training birds. He dislikes dancing because he can't dance. At times, Callum can be somewhat scatterbrained, and he tends to leave his books all over the place. He also has a tendency to sing Highland songs while in the shower. Biography How are ye? I'm Callum Direach, My father is named Ian Direach. He shot a blue falcon while hunting and his stepmother cursed him until he found it. Dad learned that the falcon was kept by the Giant of the Five Heads, the Five Necks, and the Five Humps. He was assisted by a fox named Gille Mairtean, who changed his form to assist Dad. Dad managed to slay the giant and get the blue falcon. Afterwards, he married the princess who he had met. I live with Mum and Dad in a castle. I have two older brothers named Hamish and Tavish (they're twins), and an older sister named Murron. I like it here at Ever After High. It's a nice place to be, and I've made many friends. I'm close with my roommate Zoltan, who is also a fan of birds. We go birdwatching together. Sometimes Vilmos Szakall accompanies us. I've also fallen in love with a girl named Devika. She's nice, but she's got a lot of snakes with her. I'm afraid of poisonous snakes since I don't want to be bitten by one. My favourite thing to do here is to work with the falcons. I've become quite skilled with them. I've taught them how to deliver invitations to my friends for parties. I am a bit clumsy, though, and I tend to trip a lot, which is why I avoid dancing. My friend Evan Fauconnier also likes falcons. His father is a falconer, and I've learned a lot about falconry from him. I am also fond of fashion, and I love having stylish outfits. My favorite thing to wear is probably black jackets. Sometimes I'll wear them without a shirt or even with a swimsuit. Though the one outfit that students constantly pester me about is my kilt, which I reserve for certain special occasions. It gets so annoying having to constantly hear about it from other students. I tell them it's only for special occasions, but they like to pester me. (I did give one of my old kilts to Zoltan. He loves wearing it.) I tend to prefer dark colors over light colors since they contrast with my pale skin. Other than that, there's nothing else I can say. Trivia *Callum owns a pet blue falcon named Duncan. *Callum speaks in a thick Scottish accent. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:Scottish Category:How Ian Direach got the Blue Falcon